


本是销魂梦魇，故作一枕黄粱

by sharlleglerg



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Bad Ending, I'm Bad At Tagging, Insomnia, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-19
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:40:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25996879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg
Summary: -你会让自己受伤的，而且伤得很重。-那就是我所希冀的一切。
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Kudos: 7





	本是销魂梦魇，故作一枕黄粱

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Darling, I'm a Nightmare Dressed Like a Daydream](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25444666) by [sharlleglerg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sharlleglerg/pseuds/sharlleglerg). 



Charles Leclerc——世上最完美的生物。他英俊、迷人、礼貌、谦逊，有着让人神魂颠倒的绿色眼睛，婴儿般纯真无邪的笑容，口中总是说着优雅得体的词句，还有一段闻者伤心的过去。人们将他视作法拉利皇冠上的明珠，崇拜他、珍视他，仿佛他是一件美丽、珍贵又易碎的瓷器。他就像是一个女孩们梦寐以求的王子，然而他却无法和她们中的任何一个在一起。

他不能冒着被人发现的危险，在那看似华丽的外表下，他的内心是何等的空虚，仿佛有一个巨大的黑洞，吸收了生命中每一份爱与温暖。如果人们知道他夜里睡不着觉，因为可怕的噩梦而尖叫哭泣，蜷缩在床上瑟瑟发抖，会怎么想呢？那些他担负的责任、期望和使命，尽管他根本不在乎，但他不想让人失望。是的，这就是他，一个十足的讨好者，把自己扭曲成人们喜欢的种种模样。

但和Max在一起时不一样。

* * *

Max瞧不起他，这不是什么秘密，荷兰人似乎从来都不屑于掩饰。他讨厌他的虚伪，那毫无破绽的假笑，那精心设计的谎言，还有故作坚强，假装一切都好的样子。Max觉得这一切都令人恼怒，甚至恶心。那个年轻男孩需要被好好教导，学会什么是真诚。所以Max喜欢将他撕碎，让他道歉、哭泣、求饶。他在Max面前总是赤裸的，不仅是身体，还有心灵。他们的关系如同毒品，但他却忍不住沉溺其中。

“你会让自己受伤的，而且伤得很重。”Pierre曾经担心地说道。

他笑了笑，没说什么。但他的脑海中不禁浮现出一句回应，“那就是我所希冀的一切。”

对胜利的渴求是驱使他前进的唯一动力，而当他无法得到时，对痛苦的迷恋则是他最终的救赎。

* * *

“Max，你弄疼我了。”他哭喊着。

“是吗？我以为你会谢谢我的。”Max邪恶地笑着。

“是……”

“那就忍着，别再像个小婊子一样抱怨了！”

“对不起。”

Max控制着一切，什么时候开始，什么时候结束，并且完全不在乎他是否享受。对于Max来说，他就像是个妓子，只有在被召唤时才被允许出现，被用过之后就该滚蛋。对于被人像玩偶一样玩弄，他其实无所谓，这就像是他在赛道外的生活，一路被人推着，随波逐流，无法控制任何事。

* * *

“对不起，Max，我现在没心情。”

“是吗？什么时候开始要考虑你的心情了？”

他没有勇气说不，他知道Max会毫不犹豫地将他抛弃，眼睛都不会眨一下，仿佛他是什么垃圾。然后呢，他还能找到其他能忍受自己病态的人吗？

所以，像往常一样，他将一切藏在心底，摆出招牌式的假笑说，“操我吧，求你了。”

“嗯，这才是个乖孩子。”

他很会隐藏。他觉得这是自己除了赛车之外唯一擅长的事情。不管那些伤痕在身上还是心里，从没有人发现过。人们都以为年轻多金就一定会幸福，只有他才知道自己是多么的可悲，永远都不配拥有生活中任何美好的东西。

一般情况下，他是不会留宿的。但这次他实在是太累了，爬不起来。Max似乎也没什么意见，一句话都没说，直到他从噩梦中尖叫着醒来，又一次。

他总是梦到一场灾难，裂开的大地将他爱的人和自己分开。然后，他们一个个的，坠入地心，淹没在火焰与岩浆之中，而他却无能为力。

等他恢复了意识，发现自己正躺在地上，一阵剧痛从大腿上传来，看来Max刚把他从床上踹下来了。他挣扎着爬起来，然后对上了那双愤怒的眼睛。

“你他妈有什么毛病，赶紧滚出去！”

“谢谢你今晚的款待。”礼貌的话语自然地从他口中流淌而出，搭配着唇边得体的微笑。他从地上捡起衣服，走出房门。

他没有感到任何尴尬或是屈辱，他的自尊心早就陷入了那个黑洞。因为刚才被无情和残酷地对待过，他终于可以暂时从噩梦的困扰中解脱。于是他将自己甩在床上，很快睡了过去。

* * *

从那天起，Max再也没给他发过短信。他花了一个月时间，终于确认他们的关系过了期。于是人生中第一次，他做了一件明知会让对方不高兴的事——在一条小路上拦住了Max。

“你厌倦我了吗？”他小心翼翼地问道。

Max嚼着口香糖，“你知道我有多怕麻烦，只要觉得不对劲，立马就撤。”

“好吧，所以我们结束了。”他喃喃自语道。

“怎么？我们又不是在约会，我还需要好好跟你分手吗？”

“谢谢你让我知道。”他微微一笑，转身离开。

“真是太棒了。”他心想，先是从赛季开始就开上了一辆赢不了的车，现在连他想要的痛苦也没了，以及随之而来的安慰和快感。他生命中最重要的两样东西，而他都失去了。

之后，他只是不再去想了，哪怕最细微的念头，也会让他难以自拔。世间的一切似乎都失去了意义，阳光失去温度，微风失去味道，花朵失去颜色，所有涌向他的话语都失去了声音，仿佛一出默剧。他努力了，然后失败了，没人感谢他。他窒息在空气中，无法呼吸。

也许这就是他应得的。本是销魂梦魇，故作一枕黄粱。


End file.
